In Your Arms
by ClassicalTale
Summary: Tomorrow is the battle against the Archdemon and Geitlan is worried. Not about dying, but about leaving Zevran behind. If anything, he fears about leaving the one he loves, who had closed his heart for so long, behind in this world to mourn him. However, Zevran appears and Geitlan wants nothing more now than to be in his arms. (MxM. Smut. Rated M. You've been warned.)


**In Your Arms**

 _Tomorrow would be the dawn of battle against the darkspawn. Geitlan does not know what will happen during the battle and if Morrigan's assumption was correct, he and Alistair may return alive if they kill the Archdemon. However, there is no telling what would happen if the darkspawn got them. However, he is not the only one worried. Zevran never thought that he would get so close to someone before and is afraid of losing Geitlan. Yet he finds himself in Geitlan's room..._

"Morrigan... Are you sure?" Geitlan asked the dark sorceress as she sat on the edge of his bed.

Night had already claimed the lands of Denerim and many were on their way to slumber. However, Geitlan was finding it hard to sleep. Tomorrow was not going to be another ordinary day for him... it wouldn't be an ordinary day for anyone. Tomorrow was going to be the day where the Archdemon appears and the final battle against the darkspawn would take place. Geitlan knew as much as anyone else that the battle would be bloody. Many were be slain and the success of battle was on their shoulders. It was enough for him to deal with the fact that he had slain Teryn Loghain so Anora would not get out of marrying Alistair, an act he immediately regretted the moment he picked up the sword, but there was also the fact that he and Alistair may die if one of them chooses to kill the Archdemon. From what he was told, since Grey Wardens held a connection to the darkspawn, if the Archdemon was slain, the Grey Warden who slew it will perish too. It has been this way since the First Blight and the thought of either Alistair or him dying was not a settling thought. He knew he would not live with himself if he allowed for Alistair to die by killing the Archdemon, but knew that if he were to die, he would leave Zevran behind. He and Zevran had grown close as soulmates and the thought of leaving Zevran, who had closed his heart for so many years, was painful to bear.

Yet as he returned to his quarters in the Denerim palace, he was greeted by Morrigan, who offered him a proposition that may help his situation, but came at a cost. In order for either him or Alistair to survive death by killing the Archdemon, Geitlan had to sleep with her and conceive a child during a ritual. Morrigan stated that she learned of this after reading Flemeth's grimoire, but he found himself uncertain about it. If it would save him or Alistair from death, he would take the opportunity, but there was the fact that he was with Zevran.

"Of course I am. All I ask is that you spend the night with me. During our intercouse, the soul of an Old God will go into the child's body. And before you ask, it is a form of blood magic." Morrigan noted.

"Oh. Really? That's splendid to hear." Geitlan replied dryly.

Morrigan scrunched her nose a little in response to Geitlan's comment.

"I know your stance on blood magic, but trust me. This is a surefire way to prevent you from dying. Is this not what you want?" Morrigan asked.

Geitlan thought on the comment for a bit. He did not want to die yet because he was afraid of leaving Zevran. He loved him dearly after all. In truth, it was more of the fact that he was going to leave Zevran behind rather than the thought of dying. It would be something that he would regret for all eternity. Geitlan sat down beside Morrigan with his gaze to the floor and mind in heavy thought. All he could think about now was Zevran. He found himself able to mind that blood magic would be used, but to sleep with Morrigan?

It seemed as though his thoughts were being projected because Morrigan was able to pick up what he was thinking.

"Oh come now! Is this about Zevran?" Morrigan asked, prompting Geitlan to turn to her. "Then think of doing this for him. You and I both know that he has closed his heart for many years and only you revived it. If you truly love him, you would want to spend the night with me and endure the ritual."

Once Morrigan said that, her words were starting to impact Geitlan and he found himself gazing to the floor again. It is true that he wants to survive so that Zevran would not be alone. He had to credit Morrigan's observation skills to pick that up. As he thought about it, he wonderd if it would be a good idea even more than he previously did. For one, Geitlan knew how it felt to be cheated by someone and did not want to put Zevran in a position that he hated before. Two, he never believed sex to be a priority. If anything, sex was meant for passion, love, intimacy. Lastly, he was not attracted to Morrigan in a sexual sense, nor any woman. He had no doubt in his mind that he would be uncomfortable the entire time that they have sex, let alone if he could even _touch_ her. As he thought about it, it boiled down to the fact that Geitlan did not have the courage to see this ritual through for those very reasons.

He shook his head once he made up his mind and glanced back at Morrigan.

"I'm sorry, Morrigan. I don't think I can go through this. I love Zevran too much to even consider this. Also, I've never been attracted to a woman before. You know this." Geitlan responded with a calm voice, earning an understanding look from Morrigan.

"I see. It would be awkward for you since you are not attracted to women. Plus, it seems you like Zevran too much to want to spend the night with me." Suddenly, a small smirk surfaced on Morrigan's face and she giggled a little. "I will never understand fools who fall in love, but I will respect your wishes."

A smile surfaced on Geitlan's face and he slowly wrapped his arms around Morrigan's shoulders that eventually formed a hug, which immediately caused Morrigan's face to form a grimace.

"Thanks. I'm just sorry that now either Alistair or I will die in the final battle." Geitlan commented.

Gently, Morrigan pushed Geitlan from her, forcing him to release her.

"No need to be sorry. In fact, I don't necessarily need you for the ritual." Geitlan expressed confusion on his face until Morrigan explained it better. "In fact, all I truly need is a Grey Warden to perform the ritual with me, such as... Alistair."

Immediately, the shift of atmosphere occurred as Geitlan's confused expression was replaced with pure shock.

"Alistair?" Geitlan asked.

"Yes." Morrigan answered.

"Our ally and soon-to-be King of Ferelden?"

"Yes."

"You want him to sleep with you to do this ritual?"

"... Yes. ... I think." Morrigan answered with hesitation.

If anyone knew Morrigan's relationship with Alistair, they would know that Morrigan and Alistair did not only get along, but they _hated_ each other. The two were always seen bickering over everything and there have been times where Geitlan found himself playing peacemaker during their quarrels. For Morrigan to bring up Alistair like that, she must've really cared about Geitlan enough to do the unthinkable. If anything, it left Geitlan perplexed.

"I can understand how that is shocking. I'm surprised myself that I would even _consider_ having Alistair in bed with me, but this is your chance to survive the Archdemon and I will be willing to do anything to see your survival." Morrigan stated.

Geitlan sat there for a moment to process the entire situation; Morrigan was literally asking Geitlan to get Alistair to sleep with her during the ritual. He could see how this would work given that Alistair is comfortable around another woman and he needed to stay alive to rule Ferelden, but would Alistair agree to it? He looked back at Morrigan, who was waiting patiently for his response. Eventually, he came to a consensus with himself and turned back to Morrigan.

"Okay. I'll see if I can persuade Alistair to endure the ritual." Geitlan said, earning a smile from Morrigan.

"Good. Given your persuasion skills, trying to persuade Alistair should not be too hard. I will wait here until you get back." Morrigan said.

Geitlan nodded and rose from the bed, proceeding to the door and into the hallway. If anything, he just hoped that Alistair understood his position.

...

Geitlan often surprised himself by how impressive his persuasion skills were. He never thought in a million years that he would be able to persuade Alistair into having sex with Morrigan, even while enduring a ritual that involved blood magic. However, he had managed it quite effortlessly. Still, it was a relief that Alistair agreed to do it. All it really took was to mention about Alistair being king and Geitlan not wanting to leave Zevran to give him enough sympathy to go through the ritual.

Alistair and Morrigan left from Geitlan's room and went to the king's room to proceed with the ritual. Since Anora needed time until she could reclaim her title as queen again, she stayed in a room opposite from the king's room, not that she would care about Alistair sleeping with another woman. After all, Alistair and Anora agreed to rule together on a strictly professional basis. So that only left Geitlan to lay on his back on the bed with his eyes gazed to the ceiling, sporting nothing but black trousers. Despite the harsh coldness of Ferelden, the cold seeping into the room did not deter him. There was something else that kept him up and thinking... Zevran.

Geitlan had never thought that he would fall for someone such as Zevran. After all, when they first met, Zevran attempted to assassinate him and always made sexual advancements that made Geitlan a little uncomfortable sometimes. He could even recall the times where Zevran did peeping Tom acts by peeking at him while he was bathing in a lake or even stealing a loin cloth of his just to arouse irritation from him. However, as they spent more time together, Geitlan had come to the conclusion that his feelings with Zevran had grown. He no longer saw him as a perverted assassin with a sexual motive, but someone who he can talk to, can spend time with, enjoy, and love. If not for Geitlan, Zevran would've closed his heart for all eternity, especially if the mage were to die so suddenly. He knew that he needed to stay alive for Zevran, so he could not leave him.

"Are you thinking about the battle tomorrow?"

Given the many times that the assassin has surprised him, Geitlan had stopped being startled by Zevran's presence altogether. Right now, his presence was something that he needed. He turned to see Zevran standing at the side of the bed with long white trousers on and a welcoming smile on his face. He proceeded to lay beside his beloved and wrapped his arm around him as they gestured their backs to the headboard and into an upright position. Geitlan drew his knees to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"In a sense." He responded.

Zevran chuckled and brought his cheek close to Geitlan's cheek. The heat from Zevran immediately caused Geitlan to blush. If anything, Geitlan had yet to get rid of feeling flustered or getting blushes whenever Zevran made a move on him. There was also the fact that Zevran enjoyed making Geitlan blush.

"The blushing never gets old." Zevran said as he removed his cheek from Geitlan. "Now tell me, what is it that you are worried about?"

Geitlan turned to Zevran with affectionate eyes and eventually turned his whole body so he could face him directly with Zevran following suit. The assassin moved closer and wrapped his arms around Geitlan's waist, pulling him into his lap. The elven mage smiled by Zevran's affection and kissed his forehead.

"I'm just worried about the battle tomorrow. I know I have a duty as a Grey Warden, but..." He paused for a second before proceeding. "I wonder if I will even have a chance at surviving. There's not only the darkspawn, but the Archdemon. I just can't help thinking that if I die..."

If Morrigan was correct, the ritual should ensure that when Geitlan proceeds to deliver the killing blow against the Archdemon, he would survive. However, there was still the matter on _killing_ the Archdemon and surviving the fight. He knew that the Archdemon was powerful and dangerous. He also knew that if he was not careful, he wouldn't need to worry about killing the Archdemon being the end of him. Without notice, he found himself clutching to Zevran's hands, forcing their fingers to intertwine with each other. He looked up to Zevran and saw that his expression was unchanged.

"I have faith in you, Geitlan. I've seen you fight before. Whether you believe it or not, I believe that you will survive the fight against the Archdemon and the darkspawn. There isn't a doubt in my mind that you will succeed." Zevran said reassuringly, but it didn't ease Geitlan.

It was clear that Zevran was not aware of the _real_ reason that the battle tomorrow made Geitlan nervous. The mage looked back down to their intertwined fingers, gently rubbing Zevran's thumb with his own.

"But... what about you?" The question caused Zevran's expression to change into that of shock and worry. "We've been together for quite a while and I will admit that I am happy with you. I see myself being with you for all eternity in your arms. I love the way you talk to me, hold me, kiss me, touch me, and make love to me. Outside of that, I love how you're always there to help me whenever I feel unsure of myself or I'm just in trouble." Geitlan paused again before he decided to unwind his fingers from his and caressed his wrists. "I don't want to leave you, Zevran. It's not that I am afraid of dying, but rather I'm afraid of leaving you behind."

As Geitlan looked back at Zevran, he noticed that the assassin's expression had greatly changed. The confident and welcoming smile that Zevran flashed earlier deepened into a sympathethic frown. His eyes gazed at Geitlan with understanding. The assassin then moved in to embrace Geitlan in a hug, pulling their bodies together until their skins touched. The assassin's eyes then softened and the smile returned, though it was small. Their faces were in direct contact and Zevran moved his hand to Geitlan's cheek.

"Zevran..." Geitlan stated.

"To be honest, I never thought I would meet anyone like you. After Rinna, I thought that I would no longer love anyone. I was afraid that if I were to get close to someone, I would be the death of them. When I started to realize that I was falling in love with you, I panicked. You were needed because you were a Grey Warden and you didn't need someone like me who was bound to have you killed." Zevran then pressed his forehead against Geitlan while gently stroking his cheek. "But you proved me wrong. I have never felt love in the way that you have shown me. I've realized that I would be fool to leave you now because you're the best thing that has ever happened for me. And the fact that you were worried about leaving me behind by dying shows that I was right. With that, I tell you this: fight for not only all of Ferelden, but for me. Fight for us all and win. I have faith that you will survive the battle and when you do..." Zevran then motioned his hand to Geitlan's right chest and down to his stomach. "You better believe that you will be greatly rewarded by yours truly."

Geitlan couldn't help but to chuckle by the joke. He had grown used to Zevran's sexual humor, despite some still forcing him to close his ears. Zevran chuckled under the success of lightening the young man's mood.

"Thanks, Zevran. I appreciate you telling me this." Geitlan said.

He proceeded to give him a kiss on the cheek before the two removed their foreheads from contact.

"You're more than welcome. But there are other ways to make you feel better..." Zevran said luridly.

Given the number of times that Zevran and Geitlan had made love, which was enough to make the mage lose count somewhere along the way, Geitlan had grown quite adapted to being the bottom. As Zevran began kissing his neck, Geitlan playfully struggled to push him away.

"Zevran... We have a battle tomorrow, remember?" Geitlan stated.

"I know, but I promise to be quick." Zevran reassured.

Regardless, Geitlan found himself quickly losing the battle of resisting him. The assassin turned them around to where his back was facing the headboard and began to lay Geitlan on his back. Zevran proceeded to remove Geitlan's trousers and tossed them to the floor before removing his own and following the same procedure. He enjoyed undressing Geitlan. There was something special in seeing his young soulmate's lean naked body being unraveled from his clothing.

Zevran laid on top of Geitlan and the two immediately locked their lips. The assassin's hands found way to Geitlan's rear while the mage roamed his on Zevran's back. Their lips clashed in softness and bliss as subtle moans from the mage were made noticeable. Thankfully, Geitlan was told that the walls in the castle were thick enough that the sound of a scream would require sensitive hearing, which he thought was both beneficial and hazardous. Geitlan reached one hand to twist a lock of Zevran's hair as the assassin roamed one hand to the back of the mage's neck. Zevran pushed a tongue for entry, which Geitlan allowed. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as the heat began to build, already causing their bodies to produce small beads of sweat. Eventually, Zevran removed his lips from Geitlan's and began sucking on the mage's neck. Geitlan moaned softly by the feel of the assassin's moist tongue licking and sucking on his bare flesh.

"Zevran..." Geitlan moaned.

The assassin went back to the mage's lips. Eventually, Zevran removed his lips and proceeded to go below until he was stopped by Geitlan.

"Hm?" Zevran asked.

"You know... how about I taste you?" Geitlan asked.

The many times they have made love, Zevran had always been the one to taste Geitlan's manhood and skin while the mage acted in a more submissive role. It actually surprised Zevran that he wanted to suck him, but he was not going to decline the offer. Giving the mage a simple nod, he brought Geitlan off his back as Zevran laid in the same place that he was in. Geitlan got on top of Zevran and proceeded to do his business.

He started by making butterfly kisses on Zevran's neck before they evolved into tongue kisses, immediately stimulating arousal from the former. He proceed to lay more butterfly kisses on his chest, down to his stomach, and on his navel until he reached to Zevran's erected manhood. Geitlan was a little nervous about this since this was his first time sucking a cock, but he wanted this night with Zevran to be special. He started by obtaining a firm grip on Zevran's cock before he licked the shaft, stimulating pleasure into the assassin. Once he was confident that he could handle the procedure, he enclosed the head of his cock with his mouth before moving down, using his hand that was gripping the cock as a boundary line to how low he could go. He decided that he would stroke Zevran while sucking him. He began to bob his up and down very slowly with his hand following the motion. Zevran moaned in pleasure by the synchronizing works of the mage's hand and mouth and drew one leg up, which Geitlan immediately grabbed with his other hand. Eventually, Geitlan's motion began to pick up pace until he found himself no longer needing his hand to keep him bound. As his bobs grew in speed, he used his free hand to feel Zevran's toned skin, admiring the moans he was giving to his lover. He could feel Zevran grabbed onto Geitlan's hand and caress it. He must be really enjoying this.

If anything, Zevran never thought that Geitlan was capable, and good, at sucking a cock. It wasn't deepthroat, but the subtlety in Geitlan's motions, the way his tongue swirled around the shaft and head, it was enough to make Zevran feel pleased. Eventually, Zevran stopped Geitlan by removing his head from his cock, turning them over to where Geitlan's back was on the bed, and immediately crashing their lips together with their hands roaming wildly. As the energy grew, Zevran began making slow and steady grinds with his cock against Geitlan's. As seconds passed, however, the grinds began to grow in speed, overstimulating Geitlan's sexual pleasure. The mage motioned one hand to Zevran's rear, encouraging him to go faster and harder. He never liked saying it because it was too embarrassing, but giving signs and motions were easy and less embarrassing. The assassin followed his command and began to hump on Geitlan's cock harder. Geitlan could feel himself being build up with pleasure as Zevran was. Zevran drew up one leg and placed one hand beside Geitlan's head, giving him an added boost in speed. The two kept their lips together as they continued dry-humping each other with their erected cocks. Eventually, Geitlan found himself unable to hold in the satisfaction. He moaned to hint that he was on the verge of cumming to his lover. Zevran was close to cumming as well and starting humping him harder and faster. As they continued, they came to a climax together as white, hot liquid squirted from their cocks, sticking onto their stomachs. Zevran began to slow down until he eventually came to a stop and remove his lips from Geitlan's, gazing down as the mage's flushed face. Zevran chuckled and looked down to observe the sticky mess on their stomachs. He got up, picked up his trousers, and used it to wipe off the cum from his stomach and proceeded to wipe it from Geitlan's. He tossed the trousers back to the ground and moved back to pull up the sheets, prompting Geitlan to get under them as Zevran followed suit.

Zevran proceeded to wrap his arms around Geitlan, pulling him close till their skins made contact. Geitlan wrapped his arms around his older lover and kissed him.

"We don't know what the future holds for us. No one does. But for now, let's live not only for others, but for each other." Geitlan said.

"I couldn't agree more. I love you, my little Geitlan." Zevran said.

"I love you too, Zevran." Geitlan responded.

The two proceeded to kiss each other and remained in each other's arms until they succumbed to slumber.


End file.
